Stone Of Serenity
by hollista
Summary: ContestShipping/PearlShipping. Off on the road to find the mysterious Stone-Of-Serenity, Dawn, Ash, Drew, May and Max have unexpected surprises! Light humor. Rated for language O.O See youuh next time, folks ! xx


_**The Stone Of Serenity**_

Drew and Dawn were walking around town, because they were going to meet Ash, May and Max in a cafe. "We're here, cuz!" announced Dawn. Drew was her cousin. "Dawn!" May exclaimed. They hugged quickly. "Good to see you again!" Dawn smiled when they let go of each other. "Ash and Max are just ordering, we know what you like, guys! Coffee for Drew and hot chocolate for Dawn." May sat down and Drew and Dawn followed her to the table. "So Drew, how are you?" May asked. "Yeah, I'm alright. You?" he smiled. She nodded, indicating she was fine. "Hey, weenie!" Max waved at Drew. Dawn laughed at him. "You must be Max. I'm Dawn, nice to meet you!" Dawn smiled and he shook her hand. "Ohh... So you're the girl Ash keeps talking about!" Max exclaimed. "Uh, Ma-ax!" Ash blushed at Max's comment, whilst Dawn giggled at Ash. "Nice to see ya, Ash." Dawn said as she hugged him quickly and warmly. Max laughed. "So Dawn and Ash are dating!" Ash and Dawn blushed at that comment. Drew smirked. "Yeah Max, they've been secretly dating for 2 months now!" Dawn stood up and whacked Drew over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "Oh, it's 'coz you are my idiot of a cousin, that's why! And you weren't supposed to blow the secret!" Dawn complained. Ash laughed and they high fived. Max laughed at Drew and beamed at Dawn. She smiled back.

* * *

There was a group of kids, maybe two years older, were staring at them. "Carly, Jake, get them here, now!" ordered a platinum blonde girl. "Yes, Emma," the girl with blue eyes and brunette hair replied. She walked over to them with a taller boy trailing behind.

Dawn laughed and her blue hair fell off her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked the boy and the girl. "Do you mind? The girl over there needs to talk to you all, well, except for the kid..." the girl pointed to Emma, but winced at the little boy in the glasses. Her compainon, Jake, whispered something in her ear and she nodded, then he walked back to Emma and her friend, Nathan. Nathan smiled at Max and Emma blinked. Jake came back and nodded at Carly. "He can come." she smiled at Max, then gestured for the others to follow.

The blonde girl stood up. "I am Emma … This is Nathan … That's Carly and that's Jake," she pointed at each of the people when the names were said. "I'm -" Ash was cut off. "We know who you are, obviously..." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Dawn and Ash, Drew and May, and Max." Carly smiled at everyone, then turned to Emma and Nathan, keeping her hand intwined with Jake's. "Hmmm... Well, sit." Carly pointed to the chairs. Max slammed himself down on a chair next to Emma and eyed Jake carefully. "Can he talk?" he asked, turning his head to the side and pointing to Jake. Nathan chuckled softly. "Yes, I can. I choose not to. It's because Carly hates it when sneak up on her and tickle her, and I'm used a lot for disguised phone calls." Jake smiled and winked. Max nodded and turned to May, who was laughing at one of Drew's stupid jokes. He shook his head disaprovingly. "So why did you want these guys, anyway?" he asked Nathan. "Well, we need your sister and her little boyfriend, his cousin and her boyfriend." he pointed to May then Drew, then to Dawn and Ash. "For what, you ask? Well, we need you to find the Stone of Serenity." Carly said, like she was under a trance. "The wha?" Drew and Dawn mumbled simaltainiously. Emma was spaced out, staring at Max, with a confused look on her face. "The Stone of Serenity...it causes peace to the beholder. If you had a problem, you hold it, and BAM! Problem solved." Nathan told them simply. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! How?" Ash asked. "The vision passes through your mind. It shows you how it will play out. Say you have multiple issues, the biggest problem is solved, and then the others play out perfectly." Jake said, staring at them, like he was looking through them. "You want us to find it? Well…why can't you get it?" May asked, slightly irritated. "Because we have stuff to do at, uh, our version of an office." Emma smiled awkwardly. "What excactly do you do?" Dawn asked. "We find rare, magical, odd, legendary, strange, beautiful, amazing things, not for money, or fame. For research. Secret research." Nathan smiled and looked at Emma. "But we can't get the Stone of Serenity, because we were on a 'mission' to find the chosen four and now apperently, chosen five to find it. Now, we have to go find the other teams and study some fossils." She explained. Carly smiled and passed Ash a map. "Here you go. You start here and follow it to Barington Bay." Jake pointed to the places as Carly spoke. "Don't trust him with this!" Drew laughed. "Fine, then … we will have to trust you with it," Carly laughed. "I wouldn't if I were you! I lost my flouresent, glow-in-the-dark green phone 7 months ago... Give it to Dawn or May … or Max, even..." Drew pondered, smiling back at Carly. "Fine, the girl gets it." Emma snapped and Carly passed it to Dawn. "Uhh...thank-you?" Dawn blinked and took the map.

* * *

"Okay … so we start in TreeTop Town, and we go … top of the region!" Dawn said. "Uh, Dawn, try holding the map this way." Max smirked and flipped the map. "Three towns out? There's the beach, there's a forest … oh, great... why they dumped all this crap on us I will never know," Dawn flicked a piece of blue hair out of her eye. "Let's get movin', then." Ash decided. "Here, May." Drew gave her the map and she sighed. "Brock could have figured this out." Max laughed and Ash smiled and wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulders. "It's okay, Dawn, your prettiness makes up for your poor mapping skills," he winked and she blushed. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

* * *

"So, Drew, tell me, when did you say you were gonna ask out May?" Dawn asked her cousin when May and Max had gone to get a bottle of water for everyone and Ash was chasing after Ambipom because she had Ash's hat again. "Uhh...Tonight...After Max has gone to bed..." Drew said cautiously. "Why?" he asked. "I forgot, thats all," Dawn shrugged. Drew nodded and Dawn smiled. "Ugh! What now?" Drew asked. "Nothing. I just think you and May would be cute, that's all." Dawn sighed. "Dawn...you are the only person I have in my family, because you know my backstory, but, I swear, if Ash hurts you, in anyway what-so-ever, you gotta tell me, okay?" Drew stared at Dawn seriously. "Drew … Ash isn't like that," Dawn looked at Drew with a confused look on her face. "Why?"  
"Backstory." Drew pursed his lips.  
"Whose backstory?"  
"Our backstory,"  
"Oh..." Dawn nodded once.

"Hey guys!" May wondered over, throwing Dawn and Drew a couple of water bottles. "What were you guys talking about?" Max asked. "Nothing." Dawn flashed her brilliant smile and winked at Drew. He punched he lightly. "Shut up." he smiled and she smirked evilly at him. "What?" May asked. "All in due time." Dawn said and Drew punched her lightly again.

* * *

Ash had come back and they were just walking out of TreeTop Town. Max looked up. "We should start setting up for the night." he said. "Okay, shrimp." Drew flicked a piece of hair out of his eye and dropped his pack.

**Three hours later (9 pm)**

"Drew, I know you said after Max has gone to bed, but what if you took her to go for a walk with you?" Dawn whispered and she jerked her thumb in May's direction. Drew stared at Dawn and she nodded. "May, do you wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked warily. "Uh … sure, Drew." she stammered and blushed.

Now, it was obvious that May liked Drew, but no-one except Dawn knew Drew liked her back. Max had his thoughts, but he only told Dawn and Ash, because he didn't want to get his sister's hopes up or ask Drew because he would probably go off his nut and throw a spaz and end up crushing May.

* * *

"What's up, Drew?" May asked cautiously. "Well...You tell me." Drew sat there and smirked at May. A puzzled look fell on May's face. "Huh?" Drew laughed. "That confused look of your's is just adorable," he said teasingly. "What...?" May stared at Drew in confusion. He chuckled. "May … I - " he was cut off by rain, dropping on his head.

It was coming down at a rate of knots. Lightning cracked and thunder roared. May screamed. Drew ran and grabbed her quickly. "It's okay … come on!" he whispered in her ear then pulled her hand and ran under a tree.

_**Drew's POV**_

I felt something cling onto my shirt. Tightly. I looked down. May. I wrapped my arms around her and she looked up. A smiled a brave smile down to her. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed. May held tighter. So did I.

But as soon as it started, it stopped. I looked down at the brunette clinging to me. "Hey..." I whispered and smiled. She removed her arms from my chest to around my neck. She was hugging me. I stumbled a little, but I regained my balance by leaning against a tree. "Thanks." she said when she let go reluctantly and blushed. "No problem," I smiled and she smiled back that smile I loved so much. It was one of the many things that made me fall for her. Her persistance. Her personality. Her … everything. I loved everything about her. Wait … love? I guess it is love...

I sighed when we were walking back to camp. "What's wrong?" she stopped and stared into my green eyes, which were filled with worry. "May … I - " again I was cut off. But not by weather, this time. This time, it was by a plant. A bush. A rose bush. A _red _rose bush. "Hang on." I winked and turned to the plant beside me. I pulled off a rose, then plucked the thorns off. "Here." I smirked at her. "I suppose this is for Beautifly?" May asked sarcastically. You could hear it in her voice. "No, May. Actually, it's not. It's for you." I kept walking when I saild this, so she couldn't see the 12 different shades of red on my face. She was staring at it. I spun around when I felt the heat wash away from my face. "What?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah it is for you." I smiled at her, although she was still looking at the rose. She looked up at me. "Thanks." she smiled then slipped her small hand into mine and blushed. I laughed.

* * *

_**Normal POV … back at camp**_

Dawn smiled when Drew and May came back, hand in hand. She tapped Ash lightly. "Hey, look!" she whispered and pointed at Drew and May, giggling and smiling and blushing. "Finally." he smiled. Max came walking out of the tent and saw May and Drew. He gasped. "Oh great. May and Weenie got together. There's my nightmares for a month." Dawn looked at Max. She smirked. "What?" Max asked. "Nothing." Dawn shook her head and turned to Drew. "So it worked, huh?" Drew laughed. "Yeah. But I don't understand how it rained. It was pretty nice when we left," he turned to May. "She was scared." May elbowed them in the ribs gently. Ash and Dawn high fived. "Mission Storm complete!" Ash whispered. Dawn giggled and intwined her fingers with Ash. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hello! We are right here, ya know!" Max said. "Yeah, but I'm showing Drew how to be romantic in public." Ash shrugged. "And I'm showing May how NOT to blush." Dawn winked and walked into the tent, Ash following close behind.

**2 weeks later.**

Now in Crown Town, Ash, Dawn, Drew, May and Max walked the streets with some slushies. "Yeah! I mean, how cool that be to be famous?" Drew said triumphantly. Everyone nodded in agreement. "It'll all work out one day for all of us." Max smiled. "Fame is one thing, but you would also need family support," he added. Drew and Dawn looked at each other and winced. "Right. Family. That's us out of the running, eh, Dawn?" Drew smiled a sad smile and Dawn shot one right back. "Oh look. Christmas decorations, already." Dawn's eyes were a little teary. "Are you okay, Dawn?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at Ash, then at Drew. "Christmas wasn't all that happy for me and Drew," she said as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Come on. Let's go to the Pokemon Centre and book a room, yeah?" Ash said, sliding his hand into Dawn's and smiling at the rest of us. We nodded.

_**At the Pokemon Centre - - **_

"Here you are! You're in room 23 level 23. Top level, last room!" Nurse Joy smiled and skipped to Chansey who had some paperwork for Nurse Joy. "Let's go!" Max ran to the elevator and held the door for the others. "Thanks, Max!" Dawn smiled. "No problem, Dawn." Max nodded and he pressed button 23. Ash looked at Dawn, who was talking to May about contest outfits. Drew tapped Dawn on the shoulder and pointed at Ash. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "What do you mean, Christmas wasn't all that happy for you and Drew?" he asked, overly concerned. Dawn sighed. "I'll tell you tonight, okay? Promise," she locked her pinkie finger with Ash's and kissed his cheek. "Promise." she repeated.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

_**WITH ASH AND DAWN**_

"Dawn?" Ash kneeled in front of Dawn, who was sitting on her bed. She was crying. He rubbed her leg. "It's okay … Dawn, don't cry," Dawn looked at him with eyes like sapphires, sparkling due to tears. She patted the bed, indicating for him to sit next her. She then looked at him through her sad eyes. "Do you wanna know why Drew and I used to have bad Christmases?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. "Look, Dawn. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ash said quietly. "I promised." she whispered and Ash nodded reluctantly. "Well, it all started when we were three years old. His family came to my house in Twinleaf Town and me and Drew were in my room. We were playing some card game and then we heard a scream. I was instantly terrified when Drew grabbed my hand and pulled my slowly down the stairs we saw his mother – my aunty – on the floor, she had died of a heart attack, because she saw my dad hit my mum. She had a very weak heart. It was that bad she wasn't even allowed to see horror movies." Dawn sighed. Ash nodded and she continued. "Drew ran to his mother's side, trying to wake her up – we didn't excactly know what a heart attack was when we were three – anyway – he was scared shitless, and to be honest, so was I. Dad was still verbally abusing my mum, and didn't see me or Drew, who by this time was ringing the police and the ambulance. I decided to sneak up on my father and then kick the crap out of him, but of course, he noticed me and whispered 'Mummy's gonna take a little vacation.' and he knocked her out cold. He then began to yell at me. He yelled things like 'Where's Drew?' and 'Don't make me hit you!' So, being me, I had a go at him. I was screaming, I can't remember much of what I said, but the one line I remember saying is, 'What's it like, being a murderer, daddy?' He killed Drew's father 2 days before. Well at that he snapped. He slapped me, very, very hard across my face, but, we didn't realise until after he was drunk. As usual. Anyway, by this time Drew sped back into the room, staring at my red cheek, blackened eye and a tooth, obviously mine, lying on the floor, covered in blood. 'This is bullshit!' Drew yelled harshly at my father, but I didn't give a damn. Still don't." Dawn was getting angry, her fists in a tight fist, her jaw locked around a story she hadn't told in years. Ash nodded. "Okay. So, what happened to your dad?" Ash dared to ask, but being dense, he didn't realise, but, Dawn being as pissed off as she was, she didn't mind. "A few minutes after Drew and I had verbally abused my dad more, and dad slapped me again for saying he was a 'monster, a drugged up, alcohol drinking, monster.' the police barged in, when they took my father in cuffs, they questioned Drew and I. The sen my father to jail and we never see him. Let's say it's 2010. He only has four years to live. And what happened to my mother and aunty? They were burried next to each other." Dawn was now crying in pain, pure pain, so Ash held her close. She hugged him tight. "Drew and I ran away before they found a foster home for us, so we are all we got." Dawn whispered into his ear and let go of the embrace.

_**IN THE OTHER ROOM  
WITH DREW AND MAY (and Max, but he was pretending to sleep.)**_

Drew was telling May the excact same story, but from his point of view. "…And Uncle Xaiver went to jail, my mum went to the graveyard, with Aunty Johanna not far behind. Now you see why Dawn and I avoid Christmas when possible." Drew muttered. May nodded and hugged him, he hugged back. "You know what? You got me and my family, Ash and his family and Dawn. That's one heck of a big family." Max said, sitting up. "Holy shit, shrimp! I thought you were asleep!" Drew yelled in shock. Dawn and Ash ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, whilst Ash had gone skidding into the wall. She lent down her hand to help him up. "Max just scared me, that's all." Drew explained and Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and helped him up. "You okay." she asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ash laughed and on the couch with Dawn on his lap.

_**Three days later (2 hours to the gang get to Barrington Bay)  
**_

Walking through the forest, Ash, Dawn, May and Max were playing Keepers Off Drew. Ash threw the ball to Dawn and she caught it flawlessly and gracefully threw it to Max who threw it to May. She was about to throw it to Dawn when Drew grabbed May's waist from behind and spun her around. She laughed. "Drew, let me go!" May gasped between giggles. "Gimme the ball!" he shouted playfully. "Here," she tossed him the ball and kept walking. "Race ya, Max!" Dawn challenged. "Yeah, me too!" Ash smiled. "Okay!" Max smiled "Ready, set, go!" Ash and Dawn yelled together. Then they bolted. Ash and Dawn had the lead for a while, until Max slid into second, leaving Ash to be in last, but not by much. "Come on, Ash!" Dawn and Max yelled at Ash.

Dawn, Max and Ash had walked ahead, leaving May and Drew in the dust. Drew took this opportunity to talk to May. "Here, May." Drew smiled and passed her another red rose. She laughed. "Where do you find these?" Drew passed her the rose and stopped in her tracks. "Bloody Dawn." May muttered looking up. "What?" Drew asked, confused. He looked at what May was looking at. Tied to a branch, was a little white flower. "Ah, crap." May cursed again. "Mistletoe," Drew realised. Drew had May turn and face him. "Tradition is tradition." he smiled. May turned her head to the side in confusion. "You said you don't celebrate Christmas after the incident." she said. "Oh well." Drew said as he snaked his arms around her waist. May wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hope your ready for me," Drew smirked and kissed her passionatly. May jumped and wrapped her waist and moved her right hand pulled and gripped Drew's hair. He let out a pleasured groan, so did May. "I'm a genius!" Dawn whispered from behind the bushes. "Yeah, and Ash recording it fir blackmail is a good idea, too!" Max laughed quietly and high fived Ash then Dawn. Ash passed the camera to Max. "Keep recording," he whispered and pulled Dawn out into the clearing. "Okay, break it up!" Ash smiled. Unable to contain their laughter, both Ash and Dawn dissolved into giggles. Both May and Drew were blushing heavily. "SHUT UP!" Drew shouted. Dawn and Ash kept laughing. May was dark red in the face. "You know what makes it worse?" Dawn choked through laughter. "It's all on tape!" she exclaimed. "AND CUT!" Ash pointed to the bushes and Max came running out, cam-corder in his hand as he laughed. Drew was fuming, May blushed. "I can't believe you would do this, guys!" Drew yelled. Max smiled innocently. "You wouldn't kiss her, we were just trying to help."` May's face was now pink. "Oh yeah, Drew. Where's my 20 dollars?" Dawn smirked. "What?" May asked. "See, Drew asked me to tie mistletoe to the branch if he gave me twenty bucks, because we know May always follows tradition." Dawn was now grinning wildly. "Fine..." Drew grumbled and fished for her money in his pocket.

_**One hour and 50 minutes later, Dawn's POV**_

I inhaled deeply. "I smell a beach!" I cheered. I turned and looked at the group. Drew, giving May a piggy back. Max playing with Piplup, Pikachu, Absol and Beautifly, and of course, Ash, who has my hand tight. "10 minutes to we find the 'Stone of Serenity'." Max laughed. "What do you think they need it for?" I asked, turning to Drew and May. "Research," the couple said in unison. I nodded and skipped along with Ash. "Hey, look, Dawn was right, there is a beach!" Ash pointed towards the sandy land ahead. May. Now walking, grabbed Drew's and Max's hands and ran. Max grabbed my hand, and me already holding Ash's hand, we all bolted towards the beach and as Max let go of May's and my hand, so I grabbed May's hand. "There's nothing here but water, sand and shells!" Max complained and collapsed on the sand. "But there's a cave!" May and I exclaimed simaltainiously. Drew and Ash ran into the cave. "Look!" Ash pointed to an almost rectangular rock standing upright, with a multi-coloured stone, glistening, shimmering. May and Max ran towards the beautiful rock shinning under some sort of spotlight. Drew ran next to May, and Ash on the inside of Max, leaving me to walk down the middle of the group. I stared at Max. "Grab it," I said. "No! May, you grab it," Max told May. She shook her head. "Drew, you pick it up," Drew raised an eyebrow. "Uh-uh. Ash, grab it," Ash stared at the gemstone. "No way. Dawn, you get it," she gulped and reached for the stone. "Oh!" she gasped and stumbled back, staring, a flash of colours swirling in my eyes. "The Stone of Serenity," Max realised.

_Inside my mind - -_

_I saw my father, standing before an extremely angry Charizard. My dad was scared. "Flame Thrower!" I heard a voice call and the Charizard let out a Flame Thrower stronger then anything I'd ever seen. I then realised – this was his death sentence; to be burnt alive by a Charizard. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in pain. I thought I saw tears drip out of his eyes. "Dawn … Drew … Johanna … Lewis … Cleo … I'm sorry!" he yelled each of the names of each family member we HAD. Me, Drew, my mum, Drew's dad and Drew's mum. The scene of the burnt murderer and a Charizard faded to black and I woke up._

**Out of Dawn's mind - - Normal POV**

"Oh, Drew," Dawn hugged her cousin. "He's gone, they didn't go the full sentence. They burned him alive, same way he … ended … Uncle Lewis. But, the burned him!" Dawn cried. "Wait! You mean the torched Uncle Tyler?" he asked. She nodded into his shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey. Are those happy or sad tears?" Drew asked Dawn. "Both... I mean, I'm happy he's gone but … I **really **didn't need to see it," she said, tears slowing. They looked towards the stone, still in Dawn's small hands. "It's cold now..." she whispered, mesmerised.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Once the Stone of Serenity had been passed around the group, they heard a voice. "Very good. Now if you don't mind, Carly and I will take that now." The kids looked at Max. "Jake! Carly!" he exclaimed. "Oh! Hey guys!" May smiled. "Hi hi!" Carly smiled, as per usual. "Stone please!" Jake asked, smile on his face and a hand out for the Stone. Drew chucked him the Stone. "How come you're not acting all distant?" Ash asked Jake. "I've used the Stone already." he explained and turned around, looking at Carly. "Let's go." he smiled and she smiled back. "Wait … so we can only use it once?" May asked. Carly nodded and stepped back into the shadows, and just as the apppeared, they disapeared. "Weird." Dawn mumbled.

**3 months later**

Sitting back in that same cafe where the gang met those strange researching teenagers, Dawn, Ash, Max, May and Drew sat at the same table. "This place will always hold a memory, won't it?" May asked, sitting on Drew's lap. He nodded. "It always will." Max nodded in agreement and sipped his cola. Dawn smiled and stared at Ash. "What?" Ash laughed. "Nothing." She smiled sat down gently on his lap and kissed his lips. "Oh yeah, Drew..." Dawn smirked when she released Ash from the kiss. "What?" he groaned. "We still got the tape!" she smiled and high fived Ash, just like old times.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**Well … MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**What did you think ??? I personally loved the scene with the mistletoe kiss in the forest. HAHAHAHAHA! They got it on tape!!! Everyone's nightmare O.O 0.0 o.o**

**xx,  
hollista (CALL ME REGAN, PLEASE! IT'S MY MIDDLE NAME!)**

_**PLEASE – IF YOUUH LOVE PEARLSHIPPING, CONTESTSHIPPING OR YOU ARE JUST PLAIN COOL, COMMENT UNDER THIS NOTE !!**_


End file.
